What Comes After
by attlantica
Summary: The battle didn't really end when the Dark Lord fell.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't really own this, sorry (:_

 ** _Word Count:_** _926_

 ** _Camp Hogwarts –_** _Fort Building: Write about the Trio r_ ebuilding the Magical world after the Battle for Hogwarts

 **Drabble Club –** Sometimes [Harry] he wished he could go back, and make different choices.

 **Quidditch Pitch –** wand

 **Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge –** Heracles: write about Harry Potter

 _ **Notes:**_ _This is in Harry's pov and drastically retells what the hell happened between the end of DH and the Epilogue. T_ _his has no dialogue (well, just about two lines) and it contains swears, mentions child abuse, ignorance of wizards and bashing of their politics, but the Harry Potter books have those two last things (: Hope you like._

* * *

The war didn't really end when the Dark Lord fell onto the ground and died from his own rebound curse. Voldemort was just a part of the disease that had been running around long before him. The mania of pure magic – of pure blood – that incited people to fight for, to kill for.

After Harry Potter defeated the Voldemort, chaos ruled the people. Death Eaters were still out and around, wizards couldn't just sleep off the feeling of oncoming death and tragedy, and you can't just strip people of their beliefs. Maybe the wizards don't know, but that had causes lots of 'misunderstandings' in the muggle word.

Rebuilding the wizarding world was going to be insanely difficult, considering it had already been rotten for almost a hundred years. Misogyny and pureblood mania ruled everything – from politics to families, a thing in which Harry could say he prefer to think of in a muggle way.

Muggles were quite advanced in that sense. Women ran for government offices, they could work, they didn't have to stay at home, prejudice was being fought all over the world and social mobility was easy enough if you tried. Harry would have really liked if wizards and witches thought of it that way, but _no,_ they were still caught in medieval times and thoughts.

Anyways, after the war, Harry had been offered a position in the Department of Law Enforcement as an Auror (Merlin, he sounded like Hermione) and he quickly accepted. He didn't really want to go to Hogwarts, not after the horrible things that had happened there. Ron was going with him. They didn't have to do the exam or pass the tests, Harry and Ron were members of the Golden Trio and that gained them a way into any thing they would want (except maybe illegal stuff,). Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts with Ginny, Neville and Hannah. Those four – with the help of other students – helped rebuild Hogwarts and set it back to its old glory. It was admirable work; the castle was back at its feet and looked as wonderful as ever.

Harry and Ron spent the next three years searching for the rogue Death Eaters. It took a long time, but those sneaky bastards did know how to hide, and many of them claimed Imperius. Of course, Harry knew better than to believe that and charged them for other things. His Slytherin side really worked well on that part of his life.

He remembered the trial of Lucius Malfoy. That little cockroach had tried the Imperius once again, but to his misfortune, Draco Malfoy swooped in and sent him to Azkaban.

The doors had opened rather dramatically and as they did, a tall blonde man entered the room in anger and frustration and shouted, "Are you going to believe him?"

Harry, who was a witness, rolled his eyes. Draco did always have a certain talent for drama.

Draco straightened his shirt as everyone in the room looked at him in confusion. While he had been found relatively innocent, he did terrorize students during his time and Hogwarts and bared the Dark Mark; so saying that his father was indeed guilty sent a lot of people into confusion, surprise and genuine concern for the sanity of the world. "My father," he spat in disgust at the word, "is guilty of child abuse. That's punishable by the wizarding laws. If you want to count that he bares the Dark Mark and killed hundreds of people work too,"

Minutes later, Lucius had been shipped off to Azkaban and Draco, while still unpopular and hated, gained the trust of some. Harry still recalled the confusion he felt, but it was rather normal, after all, Harry was confused most of the time since he was about ten.

On another account, Hermione went to the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures after she graduated from Hogwarts, and eventually became the Head of the Department. She did always have a soft spot for the defenceless. Hermione rewrote the Anti-Werewolf laws, created Dobby's Code – a system of protection of House elves, and basically was Hermione and turned everything for the better.

Sometimes Harry wished he could go back, make different choices, save innocent lives, but he didn't really have a time-turner for that, and fate just had another plan for him. He missed a lot of people – Fred, Remus, Tonks and even Colin, but no can do. He even missed the looming threat of death; it was very different to go to sleep without your wand for protection.

But whatever he did do, Harry had to fix the mess he had made; he had to set his world into a better path. Hermione could work on the statistics and Ron would be his moral support and kickass friend. Actually, both Hermione and Ron were those two things. Oh, the dilemma!

Years passed and Harry was a married man and a father, but that's not really important for this story if not for the fact that he became the Head Auror, the youngest one to ever been there. He did have a knack for being at his youngest moments to do important things.

It was finally peace; even Minister Shacklebolt had called it the "Peace Era". A total rubbish name if you asked Harry, but peace was peace and it was well deserved for the Golden trio.

But one may ask, was it all well? Did they achieve the happiness they deserved? One may assume so, but no one would ever know but them.


End file.
